Switched Souls
by sapphirecrystal
Summary: After making a stupid wish, Sakura is now stuck in her sister's body. And this boss of hers, Syaoran keeps taking advantage of her! But when he spins his web of seductions, she can't help but feel herself falling deeper and deeper...


**Switched Souls**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story. This one is set on the 21st Century. Hope all you people will enjoy it and give feedback!**

Note:

Italic font - Thoughts/ Speech

- Change of settings/ Change of scenery/ Recap of the last chapter/Beginning or ending of the chapter

Chapter 1 – Prologue

She hated to say this but she really wanted to shout 'I told you so!' out loud. Why? Because she knew she should have never made silly wishes. She should never have bothered to go out with strangers especially with people she couldn't count on (even though that person was her sister) Then these kind of silly things would never have happened. Here's how it all started out…

_"I've never heard of Umbriel Valley."_

_"Neither have I."_

_"I've never heard of meteor rain taking place in Umbriel Valley."_

_"Neither have I."_

_"The point__**is**____that I'm not interested in knowing."_

_"Sakura, if it wasn't for the fact that there were too little girls, I wouldn't even have thought of bringing you along. Just accompany me please?"_ Tomoyo turned back and continued driving the car.

Sakura eyed her older sister who was in the driver's seat unhappily.

_"But you should have told me earlier instead of dragging me out of bed, making me brush my teeth, wash my face, pulling me into the car__**before**__breaking me the bad news about watching meteor rain," she complained._

_"It's supposed to be a surprise."_

_"I don't think going out with people I don't know is a surprise."_ The expression on Sakura's face got colder.

_"Don't say that Sakura. The others are all well-mannered hunks with good family backgrounds. You can pick the cutest one for a boyfriend_." Tomoyo offered generously.

_"If that's what you mean, you should know what my reaction will be."_Sakura rolled up her slender fingers into small well–shaped knuckles and made soft punching sounds.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes before sticking her tongue out and saying,

_"I was just kidding. Sakura, if you continue treating guys like enemies, you'll never get married."_

Sakura frowned_, why did Tomoyo have to bring up that subject? "Tomoyo, you said you brought me along because there were too little girls. Just how many guys and gals are there?"_ Sakura remembered the important question.

Tomoyo's smile wavered a little and started to change the subject.

_"It's a little boring in here. How about listening to some CDs or the radio?"_

_"Tomoyo, be honest."_ A bad feeling started to consume her inner thoughts.

_"There're 10 guys going altogether. They're all from my ex – university. As you already know, I majored in financing analysis so therefore there were lesser girls in my class. All my classmates were guys and…"_

Sakura cut her off.

_"Stop beating about the bush."_

Knowing that she could not escape, Tomoyo gave up.

_She signed, "Erm…two."_

_"Tomoyo you betrayed me again!"_ Sakura hollered angrily.

She knew what outcome it would be. You can never think of any advantages having a beautiful sister. But the worse thing was that they would use you as a shield when they wanted to meet guys. Furthermore, 'the person' had the ability to attract men like bees to honey. She loved to be in the limelight too. This kind of person naturally never had good relations with people of their own genders. This sort of incident had happened countless of times, yet it still made her furious. **(a/n: No offence to those who have beautiful sisters, or those who love to be in the limelight(: )**

_"Sakura do you have the heart to see me face so many men all alone? If there were only me around, all the men would get injured fighting for my attention. What shall I do then? Besides the chances of being raped during a date is fairly high. Would you be so heartless?"_

_"If you were worried, you wouldn't have agreed in the first place."_ Sakura's eyes narrowed, what Tomoyo trying to make her feel guilty? Ha! To think that she could even use rape as an excuse. That's it. She had enough.

_"But I already agreed. Just this once. I promise it'll be the last."_ Tomoyo gave her promise.

_"If all your promises were believable, dog poo would have been used to cure the sick."_ Sakura snapped back unkindly. Tomoyo was shocked.

_"Sakura! How can you say such uncivilized words?!"_

Sakura just rolled her beautiful emerald eyes and ignored her sister. Looks like there was nothing she could do but 'sacrifice herself' This was what always happened. She could practically predict the ending by now

"When they reached Umbriel Valley, all the guys were already there. There were 4 cars altogether and Tomoyo secretly noted that they were all A – Grade cars.

To gaze at stars, you had to find a place with few rays of light and that would mean the mountain summit. They chose Spiral Mountain partly as it was the nearest around and the other reason was that all the guys didn't want their darling Tomoyo to have to walk so much. Everyone (except Sakura) was playing on their way up and since there was a small temple, they went in to pray.

_"What are you going to wish for Sakura?"_

_"That I will not be used as a shield again."_ This was the absolute truth.

_"Am I that bad? Hey, if you don't have any major wishes to make then wish for Buddha to make my wish come true."_ Tomoyo asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo hesitantly.

_"Do such wishes exist? Besides, is your wish that important?"_

_"If I say it out loud, it won't come true. Just help me ask Buddha to grant my wish."_ Tomoyo clamped her lips shut and looked mysterious.

Too lazy to continue asking, Sakura just made 'her' wish and continued her way up the mountain. When they reached the summit, everyone rested their aching feet on the soft grass and looked at the meteor rain.

God was generous. A beautiful pattern of meteor rain was displayed and even Sakura forgot all about her sister tricking her. Things were running smoothly until Tomoyo wanted to take the BMW for a test-drive.

_"Tomoyo…"_ Sakura got cut off before she could say anything.

_"You don't need to worry. My driving skills are excellent. Hop in."_

Sakura was pulled into the car. Tomoyo stepped on the gas – pedal sharply and started driving down the mountain. However, a few stars streaking across the midnight – blue skies soon caught her attention.

_"Wow! There's still more to come. Over here Sakura_!" Tomoyo pointed her finger excitedly.

_"Tomoyo, concentrate on your driving…There's a car coming towards us. Look out! Aaaaahhhhh…"_

With a blinding flash of light, the car flew out of the narrow mountain path and crashed down the mountain…

**Author's Note: So how was it? Pls state your comments in a review. Flames are accepted but not appreciated though. Once again, I would like to thank my beta sweet-chocolate-angel for her efforts. As for what will happen next chapter, I can only say that it'll certainly be an interesting one. Lol. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
